FC☆PC01
The Birth of a Shooting Star! Let’s go Cure Heaven! '(流れ星の誕生!キュアヘブン に行きましょう) is the 1st episode of FantasyClock☆PreCure. This episode focuses Arisugawa Nono transforming into Cure Heaven. Synopsis ''The beginning of Arisugawa Nono's adventure as she becomes Cure Heaven to protect everyone from the dangerous Sir Claymore and the Disharmonizers. Summary The unicorn-like fairy called Bell is on the run holding a book-like item called Fantasy Charger. Shortly before the Disharmonizer can catch her she escapes into a Portal which teleports her to Earth. Meanwhile, in Starling Town, a city in Japan: Thirteen-year-old student Arisugawa Nono runs on her way to school because she's too late. Unnoticed Bell flies with the Fantasy Charger in her pocket. Arriving at school, Nono notices that she's not late at all, she's too early, because it turns out that the day she and her classmates make a trip to the Tokyo Tower. After realizing that she is relieved and goes to her best friend: Takahashi Mirai a very talented athlete who has lost her parents due to a car accident and Nakamura Ayumi the new in her class and a very shy girl. Now finally in the bus they are talking about how Nono always thinks too much and does not notice that she is now one of the most popular students in her class because of her optimistic worldview. While they sit in the bus and talk, they are watched by Sir Claymore, who thinks he can feel the positive waves of the Fantasy Charger. In order to get to the Fantasy Charger, he needs a mournful heart he finds in the bus driver who had just quarreled with his wife. He uses his powers to occupy the bus driver and turn the bus into one of his disharmonizers. When the class noticed that something was wrong with the bus, the bus driver used his new telekinetic skills to get the class out of the bus. When she falls on the street, Bell comes out and tells Nono that she does not have time anymore and she has to turn into a Pretty Cure to fight the disharmonizer. Nono asks what's actually happening here, but Bell tells her that she does not have time for explanations. She gives Nono a Fantasy Clock and tells her that she must transform with the sentence "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change" what Nono also used. She transforms into a Pretty Cure and says '''“My optimism drives me forward like a shooting star! Cure Heaven!“ Heaven starts fighting the Disharmonizer. It's attacks fail to work on her and by using her finishing attack, Lovely Heart Purification Punch, she defeats the Disharmonizer. The bus driver and the bus turn back normal & Nono then discovers that she still has her Fantasy Clock, making her begin to wonder what possibly happened to her. Characters Pretty Cures * Arisugawa Nono/Cure Heaven Mascots * Bell Villains * Sir Claymore * Disharmonizer * Disharmony Secondary Characters * Takahashi Mirai * Nakamura Ayumi * Arisugawa Mion * Arisugawa Ryouta * Mr. Fujimoto Major Events * FantasyClock☆''PreCure'''' ''season starts. * Nono gains a Fantasy Clock in order to transform into Cure Heaven. * Nono transforms into Pretty Cure for the first time. * Disharmony Enterprise is introduced, and Sir Claymore is the villain of the week. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cure Nerd